Deep
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Si profundo, profundo en la mente de Severus justo antes de lanzar el Avada... snape aqui no es del todo bueno... He leido mejores la verdad...


Disclaimer: Nada, nadita es mio… todito es de JK Rowling como deben saber… o deberian…

_**DEEP**_

De alguna manera aún inexplicable me encontraba ahí... varita en mano, apuntando directamente a la cara de aquel quien algún día fue mi maestro...

_Severus..._

Su voz me asusto... notaba que estaba suplicando... leí su mente buscando respuestas... me pedía que lo dejara vivir, que inventara un plan en el que aparentara su muerte... que a pesar de creer que iba a ser capaz de hacer esto, ahora se daba cuenta que no era así... que le tenía miedo a la muerte... que su misión no había concluido... que por favor lo dejara seguir protegiendo a Potter...

_Severus por favor…_

Él estaba a punto de empezar a llorar... lo cual me empezó a llenar de una ira ciega... me daba asco verlo en esa tonta súplica que cada segundo tenía menos sentido... cada segundo me hacía pensar en que no debería perdonarle... debería dejarlo ahí, como el me dejó cuando estaba en el colegio...

Aún no entiendo como fue capas de creerse la historia de que ahora era una persona buena... que ahora uniría fuerzas con él y con dos merodeadores que me habían hecho la vida imposible... yo solo me vendía al partido que tenía la victoria asegurada... como en aquel entonces notaba que el señor oscuro empezaba a desesperarse y a no pensar con claridad... veía venir su fin... por eso salí corriendo a cobijarme bajó la túnica del anciano... llorándole y demostrándole que estaba arrepentido de cuanta estupidez había hecho... y el muy tonto me creyó... me salvó de Azkaban y me dio trabajo en su castillo...

Bueno, hasta hace poco estaba empezando a convencerme de todo lo que le había dicho... pero él y sus ideas de actuar como espía hicieron que volviera a mis viejas andanzas... y es que en el círculo del señor oscuro era tan bien recompensado, tan estimado... que deseché todas esas buenas intenciones y empecé a actuar tal y como sentía que tenía que hacerlo...

Y es que era igual a como había sido desde el principio... cada vez que asistía a esos remedos de reuniones que hacía la "súper" Orden del Fénix, sentía como la mayoría me observaba con odio... como creían que yo no merecía estar ahí con ellos... me miraban como un ser extraño... distinto y menor que los que ahí se encontraban...

Muy al contrario de cómo era en las reuniones de los mortífagos... Allí mi único y leal amigo Lucius Malfoy me recibe con mucho aprecio... Alli cada vez que invento un nuevo hechizo para torturar... una nueva poción para interrogar... mis colegas e incluso el señor oscuro me felicitan... me hacen sentir como si en verdad perteneciera a alguna parte... allí siento que los murmuros no son de odio sino de envidia... envidia porque dicen que soy el favorito del amo...

Pero si alguien tiene la culpa de que ahora me encuentre aquí siempre fue de aquellos Gryffindos… de los merodeadores y su querido director... porque si Lucius no me hubiera escuchado y ayudado todos esos largos y horribles años en Hogwarts seguro hubiera hecho alguna estupidez que ya hubiera acabado con mi vida... si juntos no hubieramos compartido ese odio inmenso hacía los horribles leones adorados por todos... si juntos no hubieramos tenido una infancia tan traumática y si juntos no hubieramos cultivado esa sed de venganza… ya estariamos acabados y lo gracioso es que el mundo podría ser un lugar mejor…

Dumbledore todavía me pedía clemencia… yo me reía por dentro… _Al fin y al cabo todos los que odio terminan muertos…_

Puede que suene muy egoísta… pero eso demuestra que la justicia al final si existe… nunca tuve que tomar venganza por mis propias manos y de todas maneras terminaron pagando todo lo pequeño y grande que me hicieron cuando no era capas de defenderme y no me dejaban defenderme con maldiciones que es lo mejor que hago…

Y tal como Potter se burló de mi en la escuela… yo me reí cuando el señor oscuro lo acabó de tan solo un golpe… y así como Black quería verme muerto a punta de mordiscos de un hombre lobo… yo le vi morir de la manera más estúpida posible… y así como a Dumbledore le pareció tan graciosa la broma del casi asesinato hacia mi… haciéndome a entender que mi vida equivalía a míseros treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor… que es lo que yo le quitó a Potter si veó que esta pensando mal de mí…

Bueno… tal vez mis manos no estan tan limpias como creí que estaban… Potter murió porque yo avisé de la profecia… Black se murió porque seguía siendo tan idiota como siempre de dejarse intimidar por cualquier palabra que alguien le dijera… demostrándome que a pesar de todo nunca había logrado madurar… jajajaja quería demostrarme lo útil que era peleando junto a la orden y ahí que ver que bien me lo demostró… y el anciano de cabellos plateados que se encontraba ahora a mis pies fue él mismo quien se buscó su muerte…

Y si algún día el "lado bueno" llegase a triunfar… podría volver otra vez arrepentido mostrando que fue Dumbledore él que me ordenó hacerlo… aunque eliminando esta parte en la que rogaba porque le dejase vivir… y será que eso podría llegar a ocurrir… con Potter sin la iluminación de su "querido" director y sin el apoyo de su "adorado" padrino?...

Eso por ahora no tenía importancia… ahora solo estaba decidir si en verdad lanzaría la maldición imperdonable hacia el agotado león que estaba a mis pies… el Señor Oscuro se molestará si yo acabo con él y no lo hace Draco… pero solo existen tres personas por las cuales vale cometer un sacrificio como estas… Todas son rubias y tienen el mismo apellido… mis dos grandes amores platónicos y el chico que es casi como mi hijo… porque casi olvido algo… el odio hacia Potter era el mismo que sentía por Black… a Potter no lo odiaba porque supiera montar en escoba… el quidditch poco o nada me importaba… y mucho menos porque se hubiera juntado con Evans… Evans era una sangresucia y mi cerebro es demasiado inteligente como para saber que NUNCA me enamoraría de una de su clase fuese como fuese… además como podía interesarme alguien que veía el mundo color de rosa o mejor dicho rojo y amarillo como todos los Gryffindors…

Le lanzó mi última mirada a Dumbledore… quien debe haber visto todo lo que vi… dejó que un pensamiento corra en mi cabeza… _solo me arriesgaría por tres rubios… y estimado director tu nunca fuiste rubio verdad?..._

_Avada Kedavra_

Notas Autora

Quería hacer un fic como este desde que me leí el sexto libro hace ya ratico… esta parte en verdad me dejo muy pensativa… se que es muy probable que en verdad Dumbledore quisiera morir y todo eso pero bueno… en realidad Snape no fue mi favorito sino hasta el quinto libro… porque muestra que uno es lo que lo convierte la sociedad… si, al igual que Smith pienso que las personas nacen buenas y los demás los contaminan…

Entonces el hecho de que mostrará que Severusin tuvo una infancia cruel y luego una adolescencia tal vez mas cruel me hizo pensar (además de que me recordaba algo mucho a mi) en que el matar a Dumbledore tenía MUCHO sentido…

A esto ayudo lo que dijo Black acerca de Malfoy y que era el perro faldero… apoyado por Umbridge diciendo que Malfoy le hablaba muy bien de él… eso ayudo mucho a la imagen de malos buenos que tenian para mi…

Y bueno esto ayudo a aclarar que adoro a Snape, no me gusta que digan que se junto con la Evans y además no me gusta casi nada Black…

Y el final me acordo de cuando Vegeta iba a robarle las esferas a Freezer… XD de hecho ambos son principes XD


End file.
